Dragon Pearls
by Scorpina
Summary: The secret to the Dragon King's wealth has been discovered by Kane and his children. The kids wish to do good with them, but a threat looms that could endanger the family!
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Pearls

Chapter 1- the story

It started long ago; a young boy had gathered grass to sell at the market place to earn a living for him and his mother. Times here hard for this child, however his luck changed the day he found an odd looking pearl. Not knowing it was magical he took it home for safekeeping and buried it underground. By the next morning, the young boy was stunned to what happened, the field that he harvested of its grass… had grown back! It grew as tall as wheat and was as lush as any plant he had ever seen. Quickly the child informed his mother as to what happened. She was stunned to the miracle before her and learned of the pearl.

The mother told her son to keep this among them for now. However the Pearl would not go unnoticed. The village the child lived in with his mother were all on hard times, nothing grew well nor was there enough to eat. The miracle pearl changed all that. The mother wasn't hesitate on sharing it's power. She placed the pearl into a jar of rice only to have it overflow endlessly until the pearl was removed, the son used it to keep growing the lush grass that had become popular at the marketplace, as the mother also lent the pearl to the farmers to grow their rice.

However a greedy man had heard of the great pearl and sought it for himself. He followed the child home one day and harshly demanded the pearl. The boy feared that his family and neighbors would grow hungry once again took the pearl and placed it into his mouth. The man tried to shake it out of the boy… only to have him accidentally swallow it.

The man accepted his defeat and turned to leave until the boy complained about being thirsty. His mother gave him water and tea to drink; yet nothing quenched his great thirst. He rushed out of the house and fell to the ground. His body began to grow long and slender, his hands and feet clawed and his flesh turned to scales. The story ends as the boy turns into a dragon and rushes to the sea where he remains to live this very day. However, he always looked after the village, not a soul who lived there ever went hungry again.

"Wow… that's a good story Uncletaker!"

"Tell it again!"

"Kids, I told you that story God knows how many times now!"

"Please, one more!"

"Kratos, you have heard all my stories! Remember I basically told you all of them last time you ate Triple H's boot!"

"Just one more!" begged Creed.

"We won't ask after that," said Saige.

"Are Dragon pearls real?" asked Beowulf.

"Ok, one more story. And Beowulf, the one to ask that would be your daddy. Ok. One more story, then its bedtime!" Taker announced


	2. Chapter 2 Good question!

Chapter 2- Good question! Kane

"Dragon Pearls huh? I have never seen one, but there is a possibility they do exist. I just don't know for certain," I announced to the kids. It's amazing as to how fast they grow. They already look like twelve year olds and were as curious as ever! I have finally been able to remain as my normal self since they had grown use to me being human, not to mention they are learning how to turn into humans as well. But they aren't that comfortable out of scales.

"I was wondering dad… since the treasure you have has not run out… could they be under the spell of the dragon pearl?" Nalda asked.

I never thought of it that way. Perhaps that's true! I just learned recent I was able to teleport myself to the treasure room of the Dragon King without incident! I have been there time and time again and not once have I seen the gold go down! Perhaps there is a pearl at work. "Can we go with you?" Kratos asked right off the bat. He knew that look in my eyes, I was going to go exploring.

"Ok, you can all come with me…" Just as I announced that… the kids vanished! I… was rather startled to that. Since when the hell did they learn to teleport!

I quickly did the same and found them in the treasure room looking high and low through the piles of gold. Kratos was the first to find a pearl, Creed the second… all the kids found at least two, but said there were many more where that came from. "The room is full of them father! But… do we take them?" Creed asked.

The kids looked to one another and then recalled the story Taker tells them often, their favorite one about the boy who turns into a dragon after swallowing the pearl. They looked rather sad when their attention turned to me. "Dad… are there other hungry people out there?" asked Tiama.

My head nodded to them. "There are always hungry people out there," I explained.

The kids looked down at their pearls, they held onto them tightly as we teleported back. They were quick to go to the catering room; I was rather curious and followed to see what they were going to do. I watched Kratos take a cup and a single grain of rice. He placed his pearl into the cup and watched. I was rather curious and watched on as well. "Kane?" came the voice of Vince. "What's going on?" Just then we heard rice spill out onto the floor. Kratos' cup had over flowed with it! I was stunned. Vince was too! "Are they trying to be magicians?" he demanded of me.

"No, they want to change the world" I replied. Kratos pulled his pearl out of the cup and stared at it with amazement.

"It works! It really works!" he announced.

The kids were quick to try it on other things; it worked with water as well! Food began to flood the catering room as Vince was still left without words. I walked in on the kids nodding my head. "I think we can do something quite special with those," I announced.

Kratos looked to his pearl. "Dad… we can't tell anyone about this, can we?" he asked.

"Who said you had to tell them? But it is best we keep thing among friends and us. If the pearl can make food, you know it can make things that can hurt people too right?" I asked of them.

All six nodded their heads, that's what they were worried about. Vince however came up with a great idea. "Well… there's only one thing we can do… We make our own charity!" he announced.

"Sounds good kids? We will help those who send food all around the world, but we don't tell them how we get it" I announced.

The kids smiled to the idea, they want to do something special and helpful with their pearls. Perhaps that the real power of it…. and there are more to these special trinkets than meets the eye.


	3. Chapter 3 The generous donations

Chapter 3- The generous donations- Matt

The kids had hired the only man they could think of good with numbers… JBL. Bradshaw had suggested the kids get a warehouse to put all the food in and then go according to what is needed. Vince had called many charities to donate food and all had accepted. The kids themselves broke off into separate groups as they tested the power of the pearls. Kratos and Creed worked on food. Beowulf and Saige began to provide medicine and medical supplies. Tiama and Nalda had pooled their pearls together to get fresh water to anyone in need of it. I was rather surprised as to how well they worked together and they are only children!

What was more amazing was how their pearls worked. Kratos could set up a pile of canned goods or crates of food, and in the blink of an eye, more crates appear! Just like that out of nowhere! I questioned the quality of the duplicated items. Beowulf set aside that idea when he gave me two strawberries, they both tasted wonderful, then he asked me, which one was the clone… That shut me up right then and there!

The kids' warehouses were sprung into action when the charities called. One asked had explained they were trying to raise twenty tons of rice for one country. They got their donation in a day, much to the shock of the organization.

It was a month into the program; the kids had fed over hundreds upon thousands of people per week! However a new call was coming through from the charities, they wanted to know where all the food came from! However, JBL was quick to intervene and sent a reply back saying the donations were gathered through 'private' sources. It stopped them… for now.

It wasn't long before the letters came again. Kane was reading them over in his locker room with the kids, they were getting more and more determined. I walked in when that was happening. "What are we going to do dad?" Tiama asked. "We can't tell them!"

"We can't let any of them know about the pearls, they will fight over them!" announced Kratos as he clenched onto his tightly. "Father, isn't there anything we can do?"

Kane looked puzzled as he stared at the documents, I walked in farther and cleared my throat so they know I was in the room. "Matt, you didn't have to do that," Kane said without looking up from the paper.

"Sorry"

"Uncle Matt, what are we going to do!" asked Saige.

I could tell the kids were worried. Hell I was too. And they were right. If someone found out about the pearls that copied everything, we're all screwed. I mean who wouldn't want it to make more bullets? To make more bombs and to use those to kill more people! The kids didn't want that, they want to help people.

Kane kept his eyes on the paper. "They are coming to meet the kind people who donated so much in such little time… Kids, it means you have to be human when this happens" Kane announced to them.

I could see the sneers on their faces, none likes to change into human form, and Kratos made that clear last time. He cut his knee when he was playing with his brothers and Khali that one day. He said if he was a dragon, that wouldn't have been a problem! True, but pain is part of being human. But I think we would get more than just the charity spokespeople here if they saw real dragons about!

"I need to talk this over with Vince, you kids wait here. Matt. Keep an eye on them for me please?" he asked.

I nodded to him and sat with the kids, as they looked worried. "What would they do if they found out it's a magic pearl?" asked Tiama. "Uncle Matt would they take them away from us?"

"I think you will get people who will try and buy them off of you" I explained.

"Buy them? Why?" questioned Kratos.

"Some people get greedy, so they would want a pearl of their own so no one else can have it, as well some charities I know of they prefer money rather than food donations, they get to keep some of the money they raise… they can't keep food since they have no use for it…"

"But, they are suppose to help people! How can they keep money?" demanded Saige.

"Some do, not all of them," I corrected her. "But I am more worried that if someone buys your pearl, they get greedy and sell it to another person who won't use it to help others, but use it so they have more ways of harming people"

"Like what?" asked Nalda.

"Bullets. They hurt people; gunpowder that can make bombs… a lot of thinks kids… I shouldn't have even told you those three!"

The kids looked worried and scared now, I am not helping this situation much at all! JBL came into the room and looked to the kids than to me. "We got a problem," he said aloud"

"What now?" I asked.

"Someone broke into a warehouse…"

"But there's nothing in there!" protested Kratos.

"That's the point, it was a job hired by one of the companies to see where all the food is stored… they wanted to see how much was in there… and found out it's empty"

This wasn't good. "And to make matters worst, we have an order for another twenty tons of rice… due by tomorrow… The story already hit CNN, so… ideas anyone?"

The kids looked to one another than back at me, this… isn't good.


	4. Chapter 4 Curiosity

Chapter 4- Curiosity…. Kane

It was the next day, my kids were standing before a media frenzy to say the least, cameras, video cameras, reporters, all of them were here to get the scoop as it were and wanted straight answers. I had dealt with the media long enough; I rather not deal with them anymore. However Vince took the floor and tried to put everything in a perspective lie before the reporters. "Ok, if I may explain the situation. We have been requested about the amount of food donated though various organizations, the food was raised by six young children of one of my WWE employees." Vince motioned to my kids who stepped forward. All were in their human form, much to their reluctance. The press snapped up their photos left right and center. Yet one person was perplexed.

"Who is their father?" they asked aloud.

I stepped forward. "That would be me… Kane…" I announced.

The room fell silent as the reporters turned to one another in a confused manner… this… wasn't good. "According to the web, you have two step daughters. No children of your own" said another reporter.

The room fell silence once more, when I saw an odd glow come over every reporter's eye. They snapped out of the trans. "Mr. Kane. How have you been supporting your six kids with their charity work?"

Wow… that was rather convenient. "My kids have done all the leg work, they have a fantastic job and continue to work hard to help others in need"

The press conference went quite well until the idea of the empty warehouse was brought up. "The rice was shipped ahead of schedule, thus explains the empty warehouse" JBL announced.

"How is that possible, there have been no record of any airline receiving or shipping any rice!" demanded another.

"I have my own jet… and we made the deliveries at the check points" Vince announced.

The answers satisfied their hunger for news just for the time being, yet I knew no good was going to come of this. Once the media cleared out of the room, I let out a sigh as the kids transformed back into their dragon forms. Sliding down against the wall I let out a sigh, as did JBL, "I hate media circuses," he growled lowly as he tried to cool himself off by fanning his hat.

"Ditto on that Bradshaw. But did it worked?"

Vince wasn't so sure. "They didn't know about your six kids Kane…"

"So, do they have to know everything?" I demanded.

"Some do, remember three letters for you CNN!" Bradshaw explained.

I nodded in agreement; sometimes the news can turn on you and bit your ass hard. I just had to keep a close eye as to what I say and what I do. Perhaps it's time I use my sorcerery once more to keep a lid on this, but at the moment it's not an option. I went back to the kids who were wondering what to do next. We did send out that order of rice. I just happened to have teleported it to where it needed to be. The kids kept staring at their pearls and wondered. "Dad… maybe we should stop" Saige announced.

"Stop?" I asked. "You're doing wonderful so far, why stop?"

"Because, sooner or later, people are going to know it's not us doing this, it's the pearl! People are going to fight, some will get hurt… as good as it is that we are helping others… what price are we really paying later on?" asked Beowulf.

There was something else bothering them. Tiama looked to me with sad eyes. "What did that reporter mean that… you didn't have children of your own? Didn't they know we were yours?" she asked.

I feared this day was going to come. I was about to sit down and tell them when Taker came in. I have no doubt he heard everything, he was lingering by the door for the past five minutes. He walked in just before I was going to tell the kids the truth, however Taker stopped me. "Vince wants to see you, it's urgent," he said.

I excused myself from the kids as Taker took over my spot as I went out to talk to McMahon. Something tells me Taker is going to break the news to my kids as to how they really came to be mine…


	5. Chapter 5 Truth

Chapter 5 Truth- Taker

I waited for Kane to leave as I was left with twelve prying eyes staring right at me. I don't know why my excuse was McMahon wanted to see him… Vince was still in the room with JBL! However both men made a hasty exit when I came in and told Kane to leave. "Uncle, he was going to tell us…"

"I know what he was going to tell you, quite frankly I think you're better off hearing it from me first!" I said interrupting Creed.

The kids fell silent as I spoke of Raiden's test on Kane. They were rather stunned to learn of their adoption yet couldn't figure out why they still looked like Kane and his wife. "Part of being a dragon is able to adapt. You took his DNA when you fed from him; he's your daddy all right. You have any idea how many wild pigs he ate just to make sure you had enough to feed from!"

"How… did we feed from him?" question Kratos.

"I ain't telling you that till your older!" I snapped back with a smirk, the kids weren't ready for the harsh truth. "The thing is you need to know your dad loves you, no matter the past, he cares for each and every one of you. Is there any doubt he didn't?" I asked of them.

They fell silent to me, I knew what they were thinking, and they were embarrassed that they questioned their father. "Dad does love us, it's the whole reason why he is trying to let us achieve our dream. Ever since you told us of the poor boy who turned into a dragon… we want to help those in need, so they won't go hungry" whispered Kratos

"I know and that is a very big task to accomplish, you have all done very well. Your father is proud of you… we all are."

"But Uncle, what if this gets dad in trouble?" asked Nalda. "We don't want dad to get in trouble for us!"

"That's what a father does, if there was any doubt in your minds thinking your old man doesn't care about you, vanquish them"

The kids nodded in agreement. "Uncle… where did you learn the story about the dragon pearl and the poor child?" asked Creed.

I had to roll my eyes on that one. "Matt always had to have help when he was looking after you guys as tots, I had to sit with him and sat through all the stories, that one was memorized since it was the only tale that would put you six to sleep!" I laughed. "I'm a father too you know, whenever you learn of something that makes a kid fall asleep fast, by God you take advantage of it!"

The kids laughed to my tone, I maybe the most serious guy in the locker room, but the kids found me more amusing than anything. Better than the previous name they use to call me. 'Elder Undertaker' God I ain't that old!

The kids stared at their pearls a while longer, they decided to keep doing what they were doing for the better. But one thing did get my curious. "Kane told me you six teleported… how the hell did you do that?" I demanded.

They only shrugged their shoulders. "We saw dad do it, so we thought we could too. We tried it a few times until we were ready to go long distances. I think it's some of dad's powers we got," explained Nalda.

"It's rather fun" giggled Beowulf. "We pull pranks" he whispered to me.

Something tells me I don't want to know. As I stood up to leave, I began to sense something odd within the arena. The kids did too as they looked concern very suddenly. "Someone… is here aren't they?" whispered Kratos. "Someone not welcomed"

I felt that too, ever since one becomes a dragon, danger could be sensed in an instant. I went out of the locker room and closed the door behind me. I heard a loud clashing down a hallway. Quickly, I ran to see what it was. Batista was down on the ground, bloodied from the nose and mouth as a man stood overtop of him. "Where are they!" he demanded.

"HEY!" I growled aloud. The strange guy turned his attention to me. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

He kicked Batista in the gut for good measures before he approached me. "Where are the Dragons?! I know he's one of them but he ain't talking. Where are the others old man?"

Old man? "You first tell me who the hell you are, and what you want with dragons" I snapped back.

This guy looked possessed, I could smell it on him that he's not of this world… he's not of this realm! He inched closer and closer to me. "The pearls. I want the Dragon pearls! It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know they are here… you think that little media stunt proved anything? Those kids got them… I know they do. Now where are they?"

I watched as his eyes changed to a dark black, his body began to expand in muceal mass as his teeth grew sharp and pointed. This defiantly wasn't from our world!

Dave recovered long enough to get back onto his feet. He jumped the strange creature from behind before bashing its head into the wall, knocking him out cold! I stood there stunned to say the least as Dave cleared the blood from his mouth and nose. "So… you want to tell Vince or should I?" he asked.

At the moment, I didn't care who talked to McMahon; I wanted this thing the hell out of my locker room!


	6. Chapter 6 The attacks

Chapter 6- The attacks- Batista.

As I dragged the sum bitch down the hall, I happened to have run into Shao Kahn who was coming the opposite way. He did the double take and spat out the mouthful of coffee he was about to drink, needless to say he was rather shocked as to who I was dragging and froze in his steps. "Why the hell is that here!" He demanded of me.

I dropped the thing and stared at him with my hands on my hips. "I don't know, you tell me. He attacked me from behind and bloodied me!" I snapped back, I was still pissed off with that.

Khan looked serious. "It's an Outworld hunter… They seek rare items to sell off to the highest bidder. Most of their clientele are evil. I know these creatures have since moved on to mortals of Earth Realm to gain their wealth…"

"How can you tell?" I asked.

Shao looked me in the eyes. "Quite frankly, next to me when I didn't have a soul… you're the most greedy species there is out there"

Ouch, harsh. I stared down at the creature, and noticed how its facial features were starting to change. "What is it if it's not human?" I asked.

"They are shape shifters, at least you didn't get the wild boar kind… they are nearly impossible to destroy!" he explained, Shao sneered at the beast. "It's bad enough I had to erase the media's minds of Kane's children… do you know how difficult that is to do a massive wipeout like that?" he asked.

"Difficult I know. So what do we do now if these things are going to come after us, they recognized me since I turned into a dragon when I faced Goro…"

Shao stared at me blankly. "Did you do it live… on air?" he asked. My head nodded to him. He put down his coffee and gave me a firm slap to the back of the head.

"OW!"

"You had that coming for that!" he growled at me. "How could you? Now they know dragons exist here! Kane's children are in danger!"

"I didn't realize these things existed. If you had told us ahead of time…"

"Let's not bicker about this now, we got to tell Kane and the others! You dispose of this" he ordered.

"How?" I demanded of him.

Just as the creature came too, Shao rolled his eyes as he put his hand through the creature! It erupted into flames until the body was reduced to ashes. I stood there stunned to say the least. "If he had left, he would have gotten the others… Get ready Batista… this is going to get ugly as hell!"

"Been there, done that" I muttered.

Shao grabbed me by the neck hard. "Listen… if anything happens to Kane's children… it's coming out of your ass!"

"Why the hell are you taking it out on me!" I snapped back after pulling out of his grip.

"Because I expected a dragon to know when to transform and when not to! You NEVER do that on live television! NEVER!" he roared. Shao went screaming down the hall, calling for Kane and any other dragons that could hear him. I got a bad pit in my gut again… the kind that I got last time when we faced Onaga and nearly died. This one just grew.

It wasn't long before I ran into some of the others. Matt was writing in a journal and was grinning from ear to ear. "What are you so happy about?" I asked of him.

"The kids, they are growing so fast, they are due for a growth spurt!" he explained to me.

I stared at him oddly, Matt has been a little off his rocker if you ask me, he take care of the kids as if they were his own… why the hell is he so attached to them! "Matt, no offence man, but with the way you've been acting… you're treating these kids as if they were yours!"

Matt only smiled to me. "I can't explain it man… I care for those kids, really I do. But I know they are Kane's and not mine, it's a good thing too. They may have eaten my dog if they were!" he laughed. However I didn't share the humor. "Anyway, I just see them as part of my family too." He then paused, that look on his face. Something wasn't right. "You feel that?" he asked of me.

I did… it… felt strange, the back of my mind tingled as a shiver went down my spine. Matt transformed into a dragon and went to investigate. Something was wrong…


	7. Chapter 7 Squeals of war

Chapter 7- Squeals of war- Matt

It was a strange sensation, and it came just down the hallway, but what followed startled me, demonic squeals were heard throughout the locker room! I was joined my Jeff and Kevin, we came to the hallway where Kratos, Creed and Beowulf were out cold… yet they looked very full! Kevin turned to the girls who only stood with their arms crossed. "Dad always said to chew!" came the lecture from Saige. "But NO, you had to be the heroes and eat them!"

"Eat them? Whose them?" I asked.

"There were strange pig warrior things, they tried to attack us so the guys through it would be funny to eat them since dad ate pigs when he took care of us when we were really small… their eyes are bigger than their stomachs" Tiama explained.

The boys moaned fully on the ground, unable to move. Kane soon came down the hall and saw the boys down and the girls with their arms crossed. It didn't take him long to know what just happened. "Ok boys, let's get you comfy, girls you explain to me along the way" Jeff, Kevin and I assisted Kane in moving the boys to his locker room where they were fast asleep. I assumed this would assist their growth spurt, yet I didn't know what was fully going on. Since when did pig warriors start attacking us? Shao was quickly to come into the room.

"Is everyone ok?" he asked franticly.

Kane nodded to him. "What's going on Shao?" he asked calmly.

Kahn looked to everyone in the room. "They're called hoards…"

"NOT IN FRONT OF MY CHILDREN!" Kane growled as he tried to cover most of their ears. That outburst brought Taker and Batista into the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" Taker demanded.

"Not that one, Hoards as in a group!" Kahn announced.

"It's ok daddy, we know what a whore is anyway. We've been watching the Sopranos with Uncletaker and Batista!" explained Nalda.

Kane's eyes darted towards the two men who tried to innocently whistle that one off… not a chance. Anyway, Khan told us of these treasure hunters who were out to get the Dragon Pearls to sell on the black market in Earth Realm. "It would fuel those who wish to bring destruction to the world and to people… we cannot let that happen!" he announced.

"Wow… normally those heroic speeches are mine to give" came the voice of Raiden.

"About time you popped in, you're late you know that," I announced.

Raiden only shrugged his shoulders; his eyes came upon the three boys with very full stomachs. "Do I need to ask as to how that came about? How come you girls didn't eat any? Six attacked you!" questioned Raiden.

"Six!?" I demanded.

"We're saving ours for later, some of us have to be mobile. The boys didn't think of that ahead of time" explained Nalda as she gently nudged one of her brothers in the stomach.

It was Kratos who only moaned back. "You're only saying that because you didn't want to look fat," he growled lowly. Oh yeah, defiantly teenagers. I noticed how they were starting to grow up just slightly, no doubt after these large meals the boys consumed, and they are going to be the size of Kane when it's over!

Raiden however turned his attention back to us. "We need to get the pearls back to the vault of the king. No ifs, ands or buts about it!"

"But… Raiden, the kids are doing so much good with them, they are feeding the hungry!" I protested.

"They will feed those who wish to bring harm to others if any one of them loses a single pearl! We cannot risk that! None of us can!" he snapped back.

The conversation was stopped suddenly, loud grunts were heard storming the halls, and reeked of pigs! I turned to Raiden and the others. This wasn't good. Khan snapped his knuckles in anticipation of battle, however these creatures were not the sharpest knives in the door… or perhaps in this case the dirtiest pigs in the pen? Naw let's stick with sharpest knife.

"Damn dragons, I thought they were all dead!" grunted one.

"The last thing we need are more of them, come to think of it, why are we doing this again? If they are dragons… shouldn't we be more afraid of them than wanting the riches?" questioned another.

"Don't be pigheaded!"

That comment got Jeff snickering, calling a pig pigheaded… yeah… real original. It caught the attention of the creatures. We held back the door long enough, but they still managed to burst in through anyways. There were only two of them… two… really… fat looking pigs. However they were more terrified to find a room full of dragons than anything! They tried to leave but were caught off by John Cena who made a late entrance. John threw them into the room and started wailing on them. Kratos stirred long enough to tell Cena how hard they were to destroy. We did manage to knock them out, yet the problem soon arose. "So… who's taking two for the team?" Kane asked aloud.

There was a blank expression on everyone's face. "Not it" called the Deadman. Damn, he's fast.

As we debated over this subject as to who was going to… uh… 'Dispose' of the pig warriors, we didn't know someone was already taking care of it. When the decision was made… Jeff and I 'won'… we turned to deal with the task at hand… only to find one was missing. Turning to the corner. Kratos was shoving the legs now his neck and into his already bloated stomach!

"Kratos spit it out! Your too full!" Kane demanded, but he didn't he gave a stratified burp to the room before passing out once again. Kane was concerned yet Raiden told him not to worry.

"He's turning into a teenager, better let him shove whatever he wants in his face now than paying through the nose later with fast food" he did have a point. Well, that just left one swine, it was down to Jeff and I and we solved it the only way we knew how… Rock, Paper, Scissors.


	8. Chapter 8 eat like a dragon

Chapter 8- eat like a dragon- Kane.

"Ok so now that the boys are out and Matt is once again incapacitated… what do we do now?" I asked.

Matt lay on the floor after spending twenty minutes trying to swallow the pig creature. It wasn't easy to watch but it was one of those moments where you just couldn't look away! Taker however was ok with it, he saw Tommy Dreamer drink his tobacco spit right in front of him. "I ain't going to lie, but watching Matt swallowing a pig is easier than watching Tommy Dreamer eat anything," he announced.

It took Matt a while to figure out how to swallow the thing, he knew dragons could do so in one gulp but how to go about doing it! "It's head first, its always head first, like a snake!" explained Thorn. Matt nodded as he tried unhinging his jaw for the first time, when he saw his mouth could go completely around the pig he chickened out a few times.

"Come on Matt, you won fear factor. Just think bacon!" Jeff said in encouragement. He tried again, this time he kept his mouth around it and began to swallow the beast. Matt kept freaking out when he tried to eat the creature, it grew worst when it was half way down his throat and the pig creature regained consciousness! It kicked and screamed and you can still hear it! I swear! Matt nearly panicked until he finally swallowed the legs down and slid against the wall. "I think I am going to be sick, it's still moving! Oh God it's still alive!" The young Hardy panicked, the beast began to move every which way in his stomach, startling him and everyone else in the room. His gut moaned as the beast still screamed demanding it's freedom, Matt did look like he was going to be ill yet maintained himself. He wrapped his arm around his belly in hopes the creature would stop moving in his stomach. "Make it stop!" he pleaded. But his arms couldn't contain the movement or stop the swine from still trying to find a way out.

"Matt calm down! It ain't going to be for long," said Batista. "Just settle yourself!" Matt did calm down when his gut became still a few minutes later. His belly gave a gurgle as the movement stop there were a few more attempts on the beast's part, but the pokes and movement became few, and weakly. As soon as his gut grew still, Matt gave out a greatful sigh, and slipped sideways onto the ground. He grew very lethargic and slept. Dave however smirked. "Glad that ain't me, I got a reputation to keep!" he announced.

"It can be you next time!" Taker growled. "Besides, to Matt, it's protein"

"Then why didn't you eat it?"

"My digestion isn't the same as a young ones," Taker announced.

"Ah, old man can't stomach a pig!" smirked Batista.

"Old man? I'm time challenged for your information, besides… you're nearly the same age as me, who they hell are you calling an old man?"

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" I pleaded. I am amazed how fast we can get sidetracked, even when we have creatures after the pearls. Raiden let out a sigh.

"We've kept them at bay by taking out the seekers. But that will only mean to those who wish to possess the pearls that they are indeed here if the pigs aren't coming back. Like in chess, the pawns move first…" Raiden explained.

"That's not really helping us at the moment Raiden. This isn't chess!" snapped back Jeff Hardy. Or perhaps it is.

"Maybe there's something about the pearls that we don't know… after all, they are the ones keeping the dragon king's treasure room full right, and my stipulation is that… I have to share the contents. The kids have used theirs for others… not selfishness." I paused. "You know what, let them have a pearl" I announced.

Raiden stared at me oddly. "What?" he demanded.

"There's a rule to them, it can only be used to assist others, not for one's own selfish greed. Like in the story of the boy and the pearl" I explained.

Taker nodded. "He shared the wealth, he didn't keep it for himself neither did the mother" said Taker.

Raiden only rolled his eyes at me. "If you want to risk it, fine, but it's your ass not mine in the fire!" he snapped back.

"Nice to see you still have confidence in me Raiden" I laughed. Taker smirked as we heard more of those familiar squeals coming down the hall, great more pigs. Note my sarcasm here.

Basically the same thing happened the last time, they just stumbled upon our locker room, nearly soiled themselves in the process. One grew so scared that he shoved one of his own towards us. Tiama on the other hand tricked the pig in the hall; she pretended to drop a pearl. He grabbed it and ran. However we were still dealing with one pig that pointed his sword at me. "I never thought that would happen… A porkball attacking me with a sword" Batista announced. There was a devious grin on his face, ever since the 'old man' comments, he seems to be out to prove to the Deadman wrong. I rolled my eyes and shoved the beast at Dave.

"Do it, just get it over with and shut the hell up about this 'old man' comments, ok?" I demanded. Dave nodded as he seemed to have taken great pleasure in swallowing the porker whole. Edge just happened to have walked by inquiring about a fresh pair of socks when he saw the beast half way down Dave's neck kicking and screaming like the last one. Dave paused as he shoved the whole thing into his mouth and closed it so Edge wouldn't he so freaked out. Needless to say, Edge kept walking along pretending he didn't see anything. However his pale complexion gave that away. Dave swallowed the beast with a mighty gulp, he didn't look that big afterwards, and he must have skipped lunch.

"I don't know what Matt's complaining about, that was rather filling!" he grinned.

"Yeah, now you got a beer like belly to work off" smirked Taker.

Dave only patted his stomach contently and left. I on the other hand had to think things through incase my idea didn't work and I was wrong about the pearls.

My concentration shattered when I heard McMahon scream. "WHAT THE HELL IS IN THE BOILER ROOM!"

My girls blushed as they quickly went to Vince. I think it were the three other creatures they refused to eat until later. As the locker room emptied but all of a thunder god, four full dragons, Khan and myself. We wondered what would the consequent of this action be? I have already started to second-guess myself.

"I think Kane is right on the pearls, like he said, they have been used for selfless reasons" Khan announced.

"I just hope we get an answer soon. I don't know how much more McMahon will put up with," I said.

"Not to mention how much more the dragons can eat. Poor Hardy, he looks stuffed," said Raiden as he checked on Matt. I felt bad for him too, I don't know how he loss the toss in having to eat the first pig. I just have just done it myself.

As I was leaving the locker room, John approached. He told me that my girls were sleeping in Vince's office. "He kinda freaked when he saw the pig men in the boiler room, the girls tried to explain they were smoking the meat, due to Vince's… uh… reaction… they ate them and are now sleeping"

"Thanks John, who's watching them?" I asked.

Thorn volunteered to keep an eye on them; I on the other hand needed some fresh air. Going to the rooftops through the fire exit, I sat on the side of the arena looking out over the city. I've been doing this a lot as of late, and I soon found myself in odd company. The sound of a pearl being dropped to the ground was heard. Slowly I turned around and saw a masked creature. "Please, tell me you aren't a pig warrior. I've exceeded my pork saturation for the day" He stood as tall as I did, yet was more masculine… stronger looking in other words. He looked poised to fight me. I was in no mood whatsoever.

"Dragon" it hissed to me. "You gave a fake pearl!" it sneered.

I got off the siding and picked up the pearl on the ground. "Nope, it's one of mine. You got it, why? Not working for you?" I asked.

The creature growled lowly to me. "It doesn't work! I heard of legend of the pearl and it refuses to do as it promises! You dragons are such greedy beasts!"

"Greedy how?" I asked. "Let me tell you something asshole, next time you come at my family like that… I will be sure to tear you a new one. Be greatful I have yet to use any of my sorcerery powers on your minions. Then again, you've lost some seekers… pawns if you will to my children and fellow dragons, they compliment you for the meals though"

The masked creature's eyes widened. "They were consumed?!"

"Next time, don't send pigs," I growled to it. He vanished in a green smoke and fire; I hope I have seen the last of him. I need to get things back to normal around here. Now… to explain to Vince about Matt and Dave's sudden weight gain…


	9. Chapter 9 Back to normal? END

Chapter 9- Back to normal? Matt

"It doesn't fit Jeff, give it up" I growled to him. I don't know how long I was out for, but when I woke up… I had a big potbelly. At least it wasn't as bad as it was before. Jeff was trying to help me get my shirt on, yet it wouldn't even attempt to cover my stomach the shirt was too small and I was too big! This really sucks! "What the hell? I know I shouldn't be complaining, I shouldn't even be this thin, but still!" I growled lowly. I had transformed back into my human form in hopes I was in good enough shape to wrestle tonight. I the only shape I was in was that of a pear!

"Think thin and suck it in" Jeff announced as he tried once more to bring my shirt down, with no luck whatsoever. I let out a sigh and tried to bend over… my clothing was too tight and ripped all over the place. It just wasn't my night.

It wasn't long before MVP walked on by me; he had to do a double take since he noticed my… larger size. "What? Are you trying to get in Big Daddy V's league!" he laughed. However a growl came from behind scaring the crap out of Porter as he hightailed it. Slowly I tuned to see who it was, for a moment, I thought it was Kane… but… Kane's not that young looking! Instead… it was Kratos! He stood as a proud twenty years old, and came to stand next to me. A smile came over him, as he looked me over.

"Don't let him get to you Matt. Take the night and sleep it off, I assure you. You'll feel better in the morning… and sleep as a dragon, digests a lot faster!" he whispered before walking off.

Jeff was stunned. "I thought the book said young dragons take at least two years to grow into adults!"

"Me too… unless the nature VS nurture thing comes into effect. I mean… he ate two pig creatures, we shouldn't be THAT shocked he turned out… like Kane," I said.

Sneaking back into the locker room before anyone else saw me with a potbelly; I tried to look for clothing that would fit. Strangely enough there were some on my bag with a note. I read it to myself and smiled. 'You clothed us, we're retuning the favor' it was from Kane's kids. They happened to have found some larger sizes for me to fit into. It hid my… 'Extra Mattitude' quite nicely, when I walked out of the locker room… no one said anything that saw me.

However I ran into Batista who was wearing baggy clothing as well. "Matt" he said.

"Dave" I replied and went on our separate ways. I don't think either one of us were willing to bring any attention to one another.

I got to admit though… it was an interesting experience… and at least I will be ready if pig creatures attack us again. For now, I think I will take Kratos' advice and sleep the pounds off. Oh… just between you and me, I won't be mentioning this in my blog… as well… I think we shouldn't tell Vince my temporary sudden weight class change. Ok? ok!

THE END


End file.
